Safe with the Assassin
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Baby James is left with the Heir to the Demon. It's part of the 'Sweet Tooth' verse and follows 'Safe in Your Arms'.


**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing:** Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak

**Disclaimer: I own nadaaa.**

**Author's Note: **I got this prompt from BSwifty1997! Baby James is left with the Heir to the Demon. It's part of the 'Sweet Tooth' verse and follows 'Safe in Your Arms'.

"He'll be fine, Felicity!" Sara whined as she dragged her wife into the passenger side of their SUV. "We haven't had a night to ourselves in almost four months. I think we deserve this"

"But we haven't left him alone once yet…what if he misses us?! Or something happens to him! We need to go back!"

"Jesus, Felicity! The car is moving!" the panicked driver screeched as she lunged across the center console to stop the other woman from opening the door. Cars honked behind them as she straightened the car into the correct lane. "Babe?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" the tech wizard responded sheepishly.

"Please refrain from throwing yourself out of moving vehicles"

"But you -"

"The Black Canary is a trained ex-assassin slash current vigilante that can do shit like that"

"Point taken. But what about my baby? What if he's hungry or -"

"Babe, you're making it sound like we left our four month old at home alone!" Sara chuckled.

They had arrived at the restaurant (thankfully with no injuries) and were following their waiter to their table.

"Ladies, my name is Daniel. I will be your waiter tonight…" After a few minutes of looking through the menu, their orders were taken back to the kitchen and their conversation continued.

"I'm just worried about him. I mean, you've gone out to save the city. So you've gotten used to being apart from him. He stays with me 24/7 at home, in the Foundry or wherever".

"I know, I know" the vigilante spoke softly and smiled lovingly at the woman seated across from her. "But he is perfectly fine. In all honesty, he is as safe as he would be if we were with him. He _is_ with the Heir to the Demon after all"

Felicity grinned and breathed easier as she took in her wife's words. "You're right. The only one to better protect James than Nyssa would be Oliver…maybe…"

"Ollie would do a great job too. He's been an amazing 'Uncle Oliver' so far!" Sara snickered. "Seriously though. Nyssa loves our son like her own. Do you realize that ever since we deemed her as James' Godmother, she calls almost everyday to see how he's doing? If she didn't love the two of us so much, there is no doubt she would've taken him back to Nanda Parbat with her"

"Um first of all…you tell her that Heir to the Demon or not, I will hunt her down if she tries to escape with our baby. Second…I am glad we chose her. It really was the best decision" Felicity sighed happily. "Now enough talk. Let's just enjoy this romantic dinner. You were right. James is perfectly safe with Nyssa. We have nothing to worry about"

Sara beamed at the gorgeous woman in front of her and reached over to grasp her hand on the table.

- Later that Night -

"Nys? We're back," Sara said softly as she and Felicity made their way into their apartment.

"Ta-er al-Asfer. Felicity. Welcome home" the al Ghul smiled from her place on the couch. A gurgling bundle wrapped in black and red material rest in her arms. "How was your dinner date?"

"It was great, Nyssa. Thanks so much for babysitting James for us. We really appreciate it"

"It is no problem at all. I quite enjoy spending time with the little one"

"I'm glad!" Felicity giggled. "We will definitely be calling you to watch him again soon!"

Sara chuckled at her wife's excitement. She picked her son up from the brunette's arms and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way into the kitchen. "Yeah, Nys. Look out for a call from us next week. Felicity wants to go see a movie and will only relax if you're here with the kid"

"Just give me the date and time. I will be here" Nyssa smiled at the computer tech and got up from her seat. "Well, I must be going now"

"So soon? Don't you want to stay for some tea or something? I bought some of that jasmine tea Sara said you liked!" Felicity exclaimed with a pout.

"Next time, dear. I have an assignment in Tibet tomorrow so I must take my leave"

"Oh, a mission in Tibet? That sounds nice! You know…if you ignore the mission part"

"Precious. Just so precious" Nyssa smirked at the blushing blonde. "Have a good night, Felicity. Sara! I am leaving. See you next week" she called out into the kitchen.

"Bye, Nys! Talk to you tomorrow"

"Goodnight, James!" the assassin called out before shutting the door behind her.

"I still can't believe I'm friends with the Heir to the Demon. It's so crazy"

"What's even crazier is that she dressed James in this outfit" Sara snorted in laughter as she walked towards her lover.

"Wait what outfit? Oh my god…Sara?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

""If you think it's a silk onesie that matches Nyssa's robes…then yes"

"Well at least she didn't include any daggers"


End file.
